


Ignite Your Bones

by softboys (Rokeby)



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Swearing, cursing, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rokeby/pseuds/softboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakyeon meets someone who makes him want to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignite Your Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Just me still crossposting my stuff from livejournal.  
> Previously posted [here](http://softboys.livejournal.com/793.html).  
> Title from Coldplay's _Fix You_.

Hakyeon's body is buzzing. 

There's a man lying underneath him, his body warm, his chest is slick with sweat. His hands, small, slender, are holding onto Hakyeon's hips, fingertips sinking into his skin. The hold he has on Hakyeon is tight, but not tight enough to leave marks. 

Hakyeon's legs, the man's body, slip on the silky sheets of the bed. They're blood red and reminds Hakyeon of something that would be more appropriate in a vampire lair than in a bed belonging to a lawyer. Admittedly, it makes the room look more luxurious than it is. 

The man's moans become louder, his hands tightening their grip on Hakyeon's hips. Knowingly, Hakyeon quickens the pace, grinds harder down in his lap. Hakyeon's hands settle on the man's chest, slipping on slick skin. His thumbs circle his nipples, drawing another gasp out of the man's swollen lips. 

"Are you going to come for me?" Hakyeon asks, eyes hooded, voice sultry. Hakyeon arches his backs, _knows_ how good he looks in this light. Knows how the line of his body looks in the weak light from the one lamp lightening up the room. 

The answer Hakyeon gets is another moan. 

He removes his hands from the man's body. Hakyeon's right hand pulls once, twice through his hair, removes his sweaty bangs away from his forehead. The other hand grabs his cock, deft fingers curling around the base of his own cock as the man starts to fuck back, trying and failing epicly to match Hakyeon's pace.

Not that it matters because he's coming, spilling into the condom, inside Hakyeon, his name on the man's lips. 

Hakyeon follows shortly after, his come splattering on the man's tummy, his own fist. 

Before he moves, Hakyeon allows the orgasm to run through his body, reveals in the short high that comes with it. Hakyeon's entire body is trembling as he bucks into his own fist, white noise ringing in his ears, a soft gasp emitting from him. 

The man remains on the bed, gasping for air as Hakyeon rolls off him, wincing slightly when his cock slips out of Hakyeon's ass. 

The room falls silent as Hakyeon gets dressed, trying to locate his clothes from where they previously were thrown around the room. He fails to find his socks, but it doesn't really matter. 

"Where are you going?" the man asks a moment later when Hakyeon is fully dressed, standing in front of a full-body mirror in the corner of the room. Sometimes he has walked out with come in his hair or on his face, and after that subway incident where an old lady had screamed at him, called him an abomination, Hakyeon figures that he's better off safe than sorry. 

Hakyeon winks at him over his shoulder, smiles coyly as he walks over to the bed. 

"I have work early tomorrow," Hakyeon says, the lie comes easy. It's like breathing. "This was nice though, thank you." 

Hakyeon doesn't look back on his way out. The man's voice calling his name follows him through the living room and the hall; it doesn't stop before Hakyeon walks out of the apartment, casually closing the door with the heel of his shoe.

*

Hakyeon's back, butt protest wildly when he sits down on the hard, wooden chair. He curses under his breath as his thighs burn, pain akin to electricity running up his spine. It hurts, but it's a good hurt, Hakyeon thinks, curling his fingers around the hot cup of coffee, his knuckles turning white as another wave of pain shoots through him. 

Across the table, Hongbin looks at him, a smirk on his handsome face, eyes twinkling. He doesn't say anything, remains silent as he continues to type out something on his phone - Hakyeon doesn't care - but the smirk widens as Hongbin pockets his phone. 

Hakyeon eyes him cautiously. Hongbin places his elbows on the table, entwining his fingers, using them as a cradle for his chin, looking more and more pleased with every second, a devilish grin spreading out on his lips. 

"Rough night?" Hongbin asks eventually. Hakyeon groans, but cannot not smile. 

"Shut up," Hakyeon responds, drawing out the vowels. Hongbin laughs, loud, wolfish. Hakyeon glares at him, rolling his eyes. This seem to humor Hongbin further, having him lean back in his chair, clapping. He draws the entire coffee shop's attention, curious eyes on them. Hakyeon ignores them as easily as he ignores Hongbin. 

"What's so funny?" 

The chair next to Hongbin is pulled out, as a guy - tall, tattooed, black haired - sits down, looking curiously at them both. 

"Hi babe," Hongbin says sweetly, mirth still evident in his voice as he leans forward to kiss him briefly before turning back to Hakyeon once more. 

"Hi Wonshik," Hakyeon greets, bringing his cup of coffee to his lips, taking two big gulps of the bitter liquid, shuddering as he swallows. Usually, Hakyeon would order something sickingly sweet, sugary, syrup-y, that would have Hongbin gagging just by the smell of it. However, with a lurking hangover and a sore butt, Hakyeon had refrained today, opting for the bitterness and caffeine of a regular, black coffee instead. 

As Hongbin continues to chuckle, Wonshik looks curiously at them both. Hakyeon remains quiet, so Wonshik turns to Hongbin instead, a frown on his face. 

"Why are you laughing?" Wonshik asks, placing a hand on Hongbin's shoulder. It takes a while before Hongbin is able to actually respond, still laughing, wheezing. Hakyeon doesn't get why this is funny, but Hongbin's humor has always been questionable so he doesn't dwell by it. 

"Hakyeon got laid last night and it looks like he's got an entire broom shoved up his ass," Hongbin manages to say before he explodes into another fit of laughter, using Wonshik's body as a pillar to hold himself up. His body trembling from how hard he is laughing. 

"I don't get why that is funny. Hakyeon gets laid all the time?" Wonshik says. Hongbin continues to laugh. "And he tends to look like he rode on Harry Potter's broom on a daily basis now." 

This sends Hongbin into a hyena-like laughter. Wonshik has to hold onto him to prevent his boyfriend from falling off his chair. His bare arms are clutching his own tummy as he alternately gasps for air and laughs. 

Hakyeon hates them both sometimes.

Later, when Hongbin's laughing fit has died down, they're joined by a tall, gangly redhead. He's got something that looks like ink spilled on the left leg of his red shorts, white t-shirt dirtied with colorful spots of paint. His face is streaked with black, and he looks tired. 

Hakyeon squints. It seems like he's got something in his hair as well. 

Unceremoniously, Sanghyuk dumps his backpack onto the floor. It makes a loud thump when it hits the floor. He vanishes for a couple of minutes before he returns with an iced Americano and a plate with a chocolate muffin on. He settles down next to Hakyeon.

They all let Sanghyuk devour his muffin in peace, which takes about two seconds flat. He then turns to his iced Americano, drinking half of it in one go. 

"How was your day?" Hakyeon pipes up after a while, taking in the bangs under Sanghyuk's eyes. 

"Fine, _mom_ ," Sanghyuk says, rolling his eyes, but there's no real bite in his words, his eyes soft. Something warm coils in Hakyeon's chest, and before he manages to react his hand is on Sanghyuk's arm, squeezing it. A soft smile ghosts over Sanghyuk's lips.

"Rough day, huh?" Wonshik asks, voice soft as he, too, looks at Sanghyuk with concern. 

Sanghyuk is the only one of them who's still in school; Wonshik and Hongbin finished their degrees a couple of months earlier. With him being the only student, as well as the youngest in their group, they've all taken to babying him a bit - Hakyeon the most - coddling and cooing at him as if he was five years old. Even if he's the tallest, broadest, strongest out of them. 

Most of the time, Sanghyuk protests, rather angrily, telling them he's not a _baby_ and that they don't have to treat him like one, but sometimes, like now, he accepts their love and concern. Sanghyuk isn't the high school student Hakyeon once knew, but it's hard to let him go, hard to see him grow up. 

"The kids at the kindergarten I'm interning at decided to use me as a canvas," Sanghyuk tells them, eyes dark as he absently picks at the dried paint on his arms. 

Hakyeon has to bite back a smile that forms at the imagery of Sanghyuk and a group of toddlers, finger-painting. Sanghyuk is so tall that he probably has to crouch down to be able to sit by the small toddler tables, his knees bumping the table with every slight movement. 

"Why are you smiling?" Sanghyuk growls, abruptly disturbing Hakyeon's train of thought. Hakyeon quickly bites down on his bottom lip, averting his eyes. 

"The imagery of you painting with toddlers is adorable though," Hongbin says, voicing Hakyeon's exact thoughts. Wonshik grins. 

Sanghyuk grumbles something inaudible, but gives up the fight and lets Hongbin and Hakyeon coo about how cute it must have looked. Wonshik joins them too. 

Later, when Sanghyuk is on his third iced Americano, he drags up a thick, heavy book, groaning as he opens it. His fingers come up to his temples, index fingers run in soothing circles. 

"I thought you didn't have homework because you're in an internship?" Hongbin asks, chewing on a sandwich that Wonshik had gone off to buy a while earlier. Wonshik had finished his already, and Hakyeon had passed, settled for a green tea ice cream instead. 

"The University haven't made any syllabus for us this semester," Sanghyuk says, pausing in his reading, marking the spot with his index finger. "But my mentor thinks I'm lacking a lot in certain areas and demanded that I finished reading this during this week."

Sanghyuk's tone is bitter, eyes hard. He seems occupied in his own thoughts for a while before he speaks up, tone softer, as if he has changed his mind, somewhat. 

"My mentor is really strict, but I'm learning a lot from him," Sanghyuk admits. Hongbin chews noisily at his sandwich, but that doesn't seem to bother Sanghyuk. "He's great with kids and even though he doesn't speak a lot, he's good at showing. He's really dedicated to this, and that's really admirable, I guess." 

"Let me know if he treats you badly," Hakyeon says, frowning. "I'll kick his ass." 

For the first time that afternoon, Sanghyuk's smile is real, genuine as he beams at Hakyeon.  
"I'd like to see you try."

*

The beat of the music is pounding through Hakyeon's body in time with the steady beating of his heart. There are people around him, surrounding him. Warm bodies, scantily clad, men and women, who are giving themselves to the music, to the pounding, just like Hakyeon. 

His t-shirt, white, is sticking to his back, front, sweat soaking through the fabric. The club is hot, from all the people. I doesn't help that it's august, and the Korean summer is nowhere near its end, the nights are just slightly cooler than the days; hot and humid. 

Hakyeon's mind is elsewhere, not caring about the droplets of sweat trailing down the sides of his face. His mind, his entire being is preoccupied with the man in front of him. 

Tall, dark; Hakyeon's type. 

He's not dressed for clubbing was the first ting Hakyeon had noticed about him. Hakyeon had been coming out from the bathroom, wondering if he should go home alone for the first time in ages, when he had stumbled across _him_. He had been sitting in a corner, nursing a bottle of beer that was half-full by the look of it. It wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that he probably was one of the most sober people in the club. 

More sober than Hakyeon. Which is no feat really. 

They had chatted for a bit; Hakyeon had invited himself into his booth. Usually Hakyeon doesn't have to work so hard, doesn't have to talk a lot in order to get a guy, or a girl, to dance with him. 

Hakyeon had won, in the end, and now the man - Taekwoon - as he had introduced himself as, with a voice as soft as early spring, was pressing his body against Hakyeon's. It's easy to tell that Taekwoon doesn't do this often, he's slightly awkward, unsure, but with some coaxing, guiding, it works out. 

Taekwoon's hands are on Hakyeon's hips, slipped under his shirt. They're broad, warm, calloused and feel great. Taekwoon's hold on him is firm, but not hard, demanding. He's not holding Hakyeon in place, just, making sure that he's there. As if this is real. 

Hakyeon's own hands are on Taekwoon's broad shoulders. Even though they're quite even in height - Taekwoon is five centimeters taller than Hakyeon at best - Taekwoon is broader, bigger than Hakyeon is. He could probably cover Hakyeon's entire body easily, holding him down. 

Arousal stirs hotly in his lower torso, warmth spreads in his chest. Hakyeon _wants_ him.

Hakyeon lets his hand travel from Taekwoon's shoulder to the nape of his neck, petting the soft hair curling from sweat. Hakyeon cuts the distance between their bodies, gets up on his toes for easier access.

"I want you," Hakyeon says, almost whispering but not quite. His lips brushes against the shell of Taekwoon's ear. He feels rather than sees the shudder running through Taekwoon's body at the sensation. 

Taekwoon stills. Hakyeon pulls back, taking in Taekwoon's face. He's expressionless, save for his eyes that are twinkling. Hakyeon notices the corners of his mouth twitching, as if he's about to say something but stopping himself before he gets started. 

As the music moves on, the crowd around them still bouncing to the beat of the music, Hakyeon and Taekwoon stands completely still. Taekwoon's dark eyes are intense; it fees like he's staring straight through him. Even as Hakyeon looks away, slightly bothered, Taekwoon continues to look at him, eyes searching for _something_. 

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon says, way too soft for this situation. Hakyeon doesn't know what changed, doesn't know why he suddenly cares about something else than getting off. 

Taekwoon's body radiates warmth, hot even through the crisp white shirt he's wearing. The cotton blend is the only thing separating their skin as Hakyeon's hands travel down Taekwoon's arms, stopping just above his elbows. Despite the loud music, the crowd singing along, Hakyeon doesn't miss the way Taekwoon inhales when Hakyeon presses closer to Taekwoon's body, making sure that Taekwoon can _feel_ his arousal; how hard he is. 

"I want you, please," Hakyeon tries again, his head spinning as the realization dawns upon him. He really, really wants Taekwoon. 

Taekwoon is still looking at him ominously.

*

Even as they're kissing; Hakyeon's back pressed against one of the walls in the elevator, they're holding hands. Taekwoon had initiated it, wordlessly slipping his hand into Hakyeon's when they were walking back to Taekwoon's apartment. The walk back, had been silent, but comfortable. Even as they passed large crowds of people, Taekwoon hadn't let go of his hand. If anything, he had squeezed it tighter. 

It felt like he was squeezing Hakyeon's heart. 

The elevator gives a soft ping when it reaches Taekwoon's floor - the 18th - but Taekwoon isn't rushing, so Hakyeon isn't either. 

Nothing about this is rushed, even though Hakyeon feels like it should be. They're strangers, this is an one night stand. It shouldn't feel like home. Hakyeon shouldn't feel like he belongs there, like he belongs in Taekwoon's arms. 

Hakyeon feels like he's melting, feels like Taekwoon claims him with every soft kiss pressed to his lips. Their entwined hands are pressed against the wall, Taekwoon's thumb running over the back of Hakyeon's hand. It's soothing. 

Eventually, Taekwoon pulls back, his eyes twinkling in the dim light. Slowly he guides Hakyeon out of the elevator and down a hall. Taekwoon's apartment complex looks more expensive than Hakyeon's, with its white walls, marble floor. The hallway is barely lit, silent. He's not sure what the time is, but assumes it's late enough for most of the habitants to be asleep. 

Taekwoon's apartment is at the very end of the hall. Silently, he punches in the code, and the little melody that follows jumps off the wall, down the hallway. Taekwoon gestures for Hakyeon to walk in first, Taekwoon hot on his heels. 

"The living room is down there," Taekwoon says, flicking a switch that brings life to a lamp, brightening the room. Hakyeon nods, toeing off his shoes, taking off his socks as well, stuffing them into his shoes before stepping up onto the smooth, wooden floor.

Instead of heading for the living room, Hakyeon remains standing in the tiny hall. There are pictures on the wall, some pictures are of a tiny boy with a wild mop of black hair; Taekwoon's childhood pictures. Some of them are of landscapes, while others are newer, of Taekwoon and a baby. They look fairly recent. 

Hakyeon is too occupied looking at the pictures to notice Taekwoon coming up behind him, so he jumps a bit when a warm palm settles on the small of his back. Taekwoon's body solid, warm behind him. 

"My nephew," Taekwoon explains softly, lips brushing against the back of Hakyeon's head, his breath ruffling his hair. 

Hakyeon nods again, throws one more glance at the picture of Taekwoon and his nephew as he lets Taekwoon guide him down the hall, into a small, but decently sized living room. 

Like the hall, it's painted in a warm, beige color. There's a small love seat in the top left corner, a coffee table in front of it, stacked with books, magazines. There's also a desk pushed into the bottom left corner, messy. Stacks of paper, pencils strewn all over it. Hakyeon thinks he can see a laptop as well. 

There's a pile of clothes by a door straight ahead that Hakyeon assumes is the bathroom. There's a jacket folded over the chair by the desk, and also a pile of sheets on the loveseat. 

"I-I didn't expect company," Taekwoon says quietly from behind him. Hakyeon looks over his shoulder to see Taekwoon standing by his desk, sorting the papers into small heaps. There's a redness to his cheeks, the tip of his ears. 

"It's nice," Hakyeon says, smiling. Taekwoon pauses, looking at Hakyeon through his bangs. 

Clutching a pile of paper as if it's his greatest treasure, Taekwoon looks small, fragile. Despite the broadness of his body, his strength, his height. Something flutters in Hakyeon's chest. Sudden, unexpected. 

Not wanting to examine those feelings further, Hakyeon crosses the floor quickly, slips his arms around Taekwoon's neck as he kisses him. 

For a brief second, Taekwoon freezes. However he's responding quickly when Hakyeon takes to sucking on his bottom lip, nibbling at it with his teeth, sucking it into his mouth. A soft sound reveals that Taekwoon has dropped the papers he has been holding. Hakyeon feels some of the pieces of paper landing on his feet, but finds that he doesn't mind. Especially since Taekwoon is kissing him back, sucking Hakyeon's tongue into his mouth. 

They stumble over the paper, laughing breathlessly, into each other's mouths. Easily, Taekwoon's hands find their way around Hakyeon's waist, fingers splaying out over the small of his back, under his t-shirt. 

As they kiss, the room gradually gets hotter, blood boiling in Hakyeon's veins. They've kissed for so long, kissed so much that his lips are red, swollen. Taekwoon's are too, lips a stark contrast to his pale skin. 

He's so hot. 

"Bedroom, Taekwoon-" Hakyeon murmurs breathlessly against Taekwoon's lips. Taekwoon nods, but presses one, two, three more kisses, warm and soft, against Hakyeon's lips before he pulls away. He's not letting Hakyeon go, however, only pulls away to rest his forehead against Hakyeon's as he slowly, carefully guides Hakyeon backwards. 

Taekwoon pauses, stops their movement briefly when they walk through an open door, assumingly leading to the bedroom. Hakyeon has no idea because the only thing he can feel, hear, smell is Taekwoon. 

The room is filled with a soft glow, reflecting in Taekwoon's eyes. Suddenly, Hakyeon feels lightheaded, his body flushing, hot. The way Taekwoon is looking at him doesn't make it better, in fact, it makes the lightheadedness even worse. Hakyeon's body trembles softly under Taekwoon's intense stare. 

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon gasps, not sure of what he wants, why he's saying Taekwoon's name. Taekwoon's lips is back on his, a soft hum coming from Taekwoon's throat. It's a question, probably. Hakyeon isn't sure, his world is spinning. 

While they kiss, Taekwoon continues to guide Hakyeon backwards until the back of his knees hit something soft; Taekwoon's bed. 

Taekwoon pulls away then, his hands moving from Hakyeon's hips to his face, cupping his cheeks. The distance between their faces is far enough so Hakyeon is able to look at Taekwoon's face without going cross-eyed. 

Rough, calloused thumbs run over the soft skin of Hakyeon's cheekbones, so slow. Taekwoon leans back in to kiss him again, chaste, but deep. 

For a second, Hakyeon wants to run away. This is too intense, too much feelings for it to be just a simple one night stand. This is too much, Taekwoon is too much, too intense, too dedicated. Hakyeon doesn't understand why Taekwoon is treating him like this, doesn't understand why he's letting himself being treated like this.

"Hakyeon, I-" Taekwoon says softly, panting slightly. His voice cracks a bit on the last syllable. Hakyeon's heart clenches. "I-I want you." 

Taekwoon's words make it final. Even though his actions, movements have been saying so all night, but as he finally voices it, it feels like a weight drops from Hakyeon's shoulders. 

"I want you too. So much, Taekwoon-" Hakyeon whispers. 

There are hands everywhere, fumbling with buttons, pulling off offending fabric. Their kiss is messy, now, more teeth and tongue, noses bumping uncomfortably. Hakyeon can't find it in him to complain, though, having successfully managed to unbutton Taekwoon's shirt, pushing it off his broad shoulders, down his arms. 

So much skin is presented to Hakyeon's eyes that he stops in his path, hands coming up to touch, run down Taekwoon's toned torso, loving the feeling of smooth, warm skin under his palms. He feels Taekwoon's chest expands when Hakyeon's finger accidentally brushes over a nipple. Hakyeon smiles at the soft sound Taekwoon lets out. 

Hakyeon is still in his shirt and boxers, Taekwoon has managed to peel Hakyeon out of his pants. Said clothing lying forgotten on the floor. Taekwoon's long, slender hands are toying with the waistband of Hakyeon's black boxers. 

Taekwoon looks at him, his dark bangs falling into his eyes as his teeth sinks into his bottom lip. There's a question, unspoken in the air between them. 

"Yes, yes," Hakyeon manages to say, his body trembling at Taekwoon's touch. 

Without further ado, Taekwoon pulls Hakyeon's boxers down to his knees, letting Hakyeon kick them off himself. Hakyeon strips his t-shirt off himself, finally, finally naked. 

Taekwoon eases Hakyeon down on the bed. The sheets are cotton, soft against Hakyeon's skin. Hakyeon props himself up on his elbows, stretching his body out on the bed. 

Still standing, fighting to get his pants off, Taekwoon pauses when Hakyeon stretches out his right leg, bending it at the ankle . Hakyeon laughs softly when Taekwoon almost trips on his own legs, yelping. Taekwoon manages to get out of his pants, pushes his boxers down his legs, leaving him naked.

This time it's Hakyeon's turn to pause, mouth suddenly feeling dry, his tongue too big for his mouth. 

Taekwoon is hard, his cock flushed, the crown shiny. 

For a minute, they both remain silent, staring, taking in the other's body, learning, mapping moles and dips with their eyes. 

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon whispers, and that's all it takes for Taekwoon to get onto the bed with Hakyeon, easily falling to his side. Hakyeon meets Taekwoon halfway, fitting their mouths together as his hands go straight for Taekwoon's cock, fingers curling around the base. 

A soft moan akin to Hakyeon's name leaves Taekwoon's lips when Hakyeon starts a pace, twists his wrist just _so_ , making sure to tighten the grip whenever his hand comes up to the head of Taekwoon's cock. It doesn't take long before Taekwoon is thrusting up into Hakyeon's fist. 

Hakyeon curses softly when Taekwoon's long, slender fingers wrap around his cock, hard and heavy between his legs. A sharp contrast to his own movements, Taekwoon is jerking him off with soft, steady pulls. 

They're not really kissing anymore, more like panting into each other's mouths, groaning each other's names. 

"I can't-" Taekwoon whines, pulling away from Hakyeon, only to flip him onto his back, settling between his legs. He kisses him briefly, lips trailing over his cheek, down his neck, chest. 

Taekwoon's lips are hot, almost scalding as he nips, sucks his way down Hakyeon's body. He pauses to twirl his tongue around his nipple, sucking, coaxing it into hardness, lavishing the same attention onto the other one as well. Hakyeon tries to stay focused, breathes deeply through his nose as he pushes his torso up towards Taekwoon's touch, lips. 

Every movement is slow, deliberate. Taekwoon lavishes Hakyeon's body with kisses, touches. His long hands curl at Hakyeon's tapered waist, drawing small patterns into his skin. It's torture. Every touch, every kiss makes Hakyeon more frustrated, his cock hard, throbbing between his legs. 

It's not usually like this. Hakyeon is used to fast, quick fucks. Silent agreements, no kisses, just a wish to get off. 

Taekwoon doesn't seem to work like that. 

Hakyeon's hands flies from the sheets, tangling in Taekwoon's black locks when Taekwoon's mouth finally, fucking finally, is on his cock. His mouth is soft, warm as it trails down the shaft of Hakyeon's cock. Taekwoon noses further down to suck on Hakyeon's balls before moving back up. 

A familiar warmth curls at the base of Hakyeon's spine when Taekwoon takes Hakyeon's cock into his mouth, letting him rest briefly on his tongue before he starts a slow pace. His wet tongue swirls around the head of Hakyeon's cock, curls into his slit. 

"Taekwoon," Hakyeon says, warns as Taekwoon takes more of Hakyeon's cock into his mouth. He chokes, promptly, spit dribbling out of his mouth, coating Hakyeon's cock. 

Fuck, he's hot. 

Hakyeon knows he's not going to last long like this, doesn't want to come now, before the fun has started. He wants Taekwoon, more than this. 

"Lube," Hakyeon pants, hands running feverishly through Taekwoon's hair, pushing the black strands away from Taekwoon's handsome face. 

Taekwoon doesn't seem to take the hint at first, so Hakyeon pulls slightly on his hair. "I'm going to come, Taekwoon, I-" his sentence is interrupted by a long moan drawn out of his mouth, caused by Taekwoon cupping his balls, rolling them in the palm of his hand. 

"I want to you fuck me, Taekwoon. I don't want to come like this, I-" Hakyeon babbles, head spinning. 

Taekwoon pulls off then, wiping his chin slick with precome, spit, with the back of his hand. He leans over Hakyeon's body once more, briefly stopping for a kiss before producing a bottle of lube from his night stand. 

Hakyeon notices how Taekwoon trembles as he slathers lube onto his fingers. The bottle is dumped next to Hakyeon's thigh. Taekwoon uses his dry hand to lift Hakyeon's legs, gaining him easier access to Hakyeon's ass. 

Taekwoon is careful, measured as he preps Hakyeon. He runs two slick fingers over the seam of Hakyeon's balls, down over his perineum. Hakyeon lets out a soft gasp. His fingers ventures further down, digits tracing his puckered rim before Taekwoon slowly pushes his middle finger into Hakyeon. 

One finger is nothing, Hakyeon is used to this. Taekwoon seems to realize it too, pulling out, only to insert another fingers. It's getting slightly uncomfortable, but nothing Hakyeon can't handle. 

Hakyeon rambles, stutters as Taekwoon preps him, fingers curling upwards, spreading him open until- "Fuck, Taekwoon!" Hakyeon hisses through clenched teeth when his fingers curl into his prostate, fingertips carefully rubbing over it. 

It feels like every nerve in Hakyeon's body is short circuiting, his body positively thrumming with the pent-up arousal, the anticipation. 

"Enough, Taekwoon, please," Hakyeon croaks, kicking his feet a bit to pull Taekwoon out of his trance. 

"Are you sure?" Taekwoon asks silently. Although the tone of his voice is careful, measured, Taekwoon's body is covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his chest flushed with color. 

Hakyeon nods eagerly. "Fuck me, before I change my mind." 

He swears he can hear Taekwoon chuckle, but he doesn't have time to think twice, as Taekwoon's face suddenly is back, hovering above his for a second before he steals another kiss. While he kisses Hakyeon, his hand is rummaging through his drawer. Taekwoon's free hand is holding Hakyeon's sweaty bangs up from his face, letting the cool air of the bedroom soothe the fire in his body. 

The foil package makes a soft noise as Taekwoon pries it open, kissing Hakyeon sweetly as he rolls the condom on himself. Hakyeon's own hands scramble down between their bodies, want to help, want to do _something_ to get his mind off his arousal, his aching cock. 

However Taekwoon wants none of it. 

"No," he says quietly, lips moving against Hakyeon's. Taekwoon's hands are slick with lube, but they still manage to grip Hakyeon's wrists firmly, pushing them up and away, holding them down over Hakyeon's head. If he wanted to, Hakyeon could probably wriggle out of his hold, but there's something in the tone of Taekwoon's voice that makes shivers run up Hakyeon's spine. 

"Legs on my shoulders, please, Hakyeon-ah," Taekwoon's voice is soft, kind, but leaves no room for Hakyeon to argue, so Hakyeon does as he's told, places one leg on each side of Taekwoon's neck. If it's heavy, Taekwoon doesn't show it. 

However, he's softer, eyes bigger when he positions himself, the blunt tip of his cock pressed against Hakyeon's entrance. A silent question.

"Okay?" Taekwoon asks, and his voice is so tender, full of devotion. Hakyeon feels his throat close up, a lump settling just under his Adam's apple. In lieu of answering, he settles for nodding his approval.

One night stands aren't supposed to feel like this.

Taekwoon releases Hakyeon's wrists, doesn't tell him to keep them there, but Hakyeon does. 

Hakyeon feels the stretch, the discomfort when the head of Taekwoon's cock pushes into him. Despite the discomfort, it feels good, pleasure mixed with the pain. He tilts his head backwards, mouth open in a silent moan, eyes closed as he lets the feeling of Taekwoon filling him up surround him. 

Taekwoon takes it slow, but eventually he's bottomed out, his hips pressed against Hakyeon's ass. 

"Okay?" Taekwoon asks, eyebrows furrowed as he leans over Hakyeon, effectively folding him in half as he does. There's a pressure on his lungs that makes it harder for him to breathe, but he's so lost in the pleasure, in the feeling of Taekwoon inside him. 

Taekwoon is supporting himself on his elbows, one on either side of Hakyeon's head. His hands are cupping Hakyeon's face softly, thumbs running up his jaw, down his neck in a soothing manner, when Taekwoon starts moving.

He sets fire to Heaven and Hell inside Hakyeon as he does.

Taekwoon's cock, thick, fills him to the brim, and Hakyeon lets himself enjoy, lets himself fall. 

Despite the snaps of his hips, the loud sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room, Taekwoon is careful, thrusting slow but deep, pulling back until the girth of his head holds Hakyeon open, pausing, before he thrusts back into Hakyeon. 

Hakyeon chants Taekwoon's name brokenly, his hands scrambling up from the mattress to claw at Taekwoon's back. It feels like he's falling, and he doesn't want to go anywhere Taekwoon can't follow. 

Taekwoon groans against Hakyeon's lips as Hakyeon slots them together, pouring everything he can't say into the kiss. His hands slips down Taekwoon's sweaty back trying to coax him into going faster, harder.

"More, Taekwoon," Hakyeon tries to say, but it comes out as a deep moan. It seems, however, that Taekwoon gets it. Broad hands grab at Hakyeon's hips, pulling them against Taekwoon's, using it to get more impact, more speed. They're both sweaty, skin slick as they slide against each other. 

"Yes, yes, yes," Hakyeon rambles, too far gone. Taekwoon's fingers sink into his skin, hard and bruising, and this, this is what Hakyeon wants. 

Hakyeon comes when Taekwoon manages to fit a hand between them, thumb circling the swollen head of his cock, and that does it. Hakyeon's body tightens like a string, back curling upwards, pressing his torso against Taekwoon's as he spills into Taekwoon's fist, onto their tummies. 

His orgasm is washing over him like a wave, white noise fills his ears, and for a moment, Hakyeon swears he's flying. Although exhaustion quickly settles into his bones, he forgoes it for now, meeting Taekwoon's sloppy trusts. 

"Come, Taekwoon," Hakyeon pleads, hands in Taekwoon's hair, nails running over his scalp. 

And Taekwoon does, two thrusts later. His knuckles are white as he comes into the condom, moaning Hakyeon's name, voice high and sweet as he does. Hakyeon speaks soft words into Taekwoon's ear as he fucks through his orgasm. 

Taekwoon pulls out of Hakyeon quickly, tying up the condom. Hakyeon is too busy catching his breath, basking in the aftermath of his orgasm to actually reach out for Taekwoon. He doesn't have to. Taekwoon returns as fast as he went, settling down next to Hakyeon, their bodies close. 

Hakyeon's mind is buzzing, his body feels lax, warm. He could probably fall asleep like this, with Taekwoon's body pressed against his side, warmth radiating from him. Taekwoon's hand in his hair, playing with the sweaty stands of hair. If Hakyeon could, he'd purr. 

As time passes, Hakyeon's mind starts reeling. This is an one night stand. He should get out before he falls asleep. 

"I should get going," Hakyeon murmurs, getting up on his elbows. He winces slightly, that burn in his thighs will probably intencify over the next hours. He makes to get out of the bed, but is held back by a hand wrapped around his wrist. Taekwoon. 

"Why?" Taekwoon asks quietly, bangs falling back into his eyes. Hakyeon can't tell if he's looking at him or not. 

"Well, this is just an one night stand, you know," Hakyeon says slowly. The entire situatuon feels incredibly awkward. He shouldn't have to explain to an adult what an one night stand is. 

Taekwoon tightens his hold on Hakyeon's wrist. 

"I want you to stay," Taekwoon whispers, shaking his bangs out of his eyes. Hakyeon's heart aches. Like this, knees curled up to his chest, cheeks pink, he looks so _young_ , so fragile. "Please?" 

Hakyeon is at loss. 

"This isn't how this usually works," Hakyeon begins, unsure of what to say, how to put this. It's not that Hakyeon wants to leave. If he's to be honest he wants to stay. He shouldn't want to stay. The room falls quiet once more. 

"I should-" 

"My friend Jaehwan was the one who suggested that I had to get out," Taekwoon blurts out, averting his gaze, chewing on his bottom lip. Hakyeon looks at him curiously. Taekwoon looks up. "I'm not the clubbing type obviously. I wasn't even trying to pick up someone, I was just going to have a beer and then leave, just so I could tell Jaehwan I had tried, but then you came." 

"Taekwoon-" 

"You were so radiant. You are so radiant, like the sun," Taekwoon murmurs. Hakyeon watches him as he gets up on his knees, gets closer to Hakyeon who's seated on the very edge of the bed, effectively cutting the distance between them. 

"I brought you home with me because I want to keep you," Taekwoon continues, voice raw and honest. Hakyeon winces. How can this man, this adult be so genuine, so childlike. 

Taekwoon is wearing his heart on his sleeve. Hakyeon doesn't even want to think about how many times that have gone wrong. Doesn't want to know how much he has been hurt, his heart stepped on. 

"I don't really do relationships, Taekwoon," Hakyeon says bluntly, wincing a bit at his own harsh words. 

"Try, for me. Please," Taekwoon asks, pleads. His hands, calloused, sticky from lube, comes up to curl around Hakyeon's neck, playing with the short stands of hair. Taekwoon's eyes are fond, soft. "Please give me a chance." 

Hakyeon should say no. He knows it. Hakyeon should go before he finds himself falling for this man, this stranger that suddenly seems set on carving himself a space in Hakyeon's heart, despite the fact that they've only known each other for a couple of hours.

This is not a fairy tale. 

"Just stay the night then?" Taekwoon tries. His hand is cupping Hakyeon's cheek, and Hakyeon finds himself physically unable to keep himself from nuzzling against the warm palm of his hand. "I make good pancakes."

Hakyeon lets out a soft laugh, then, lets Taekwoon reel him back in until he's curled up in Taekwoon's arms, foreheads brushing. 

"I'll try," Hakyeon whispers, nudging Taekwoon's nose with his own. 

"Thank you, Hakyeon," Taekwoon says softly, arm curling around Hakyeon's waist, bringing him impossibly closer. 

"No, thank you," Hakyeon says, pushing Taekwoon's bangs away from his eyes. "Thank you for believing in me." 

The sound Taekwoon lets out sounds like a sob. Hakyeon remains silent, settling for kissing Taekwoon's neck, cheek, lips instead, basking in the warmth coming from Taekwoon's body. 

Hakyeon lets himself fall into a slumber, dreaming of a tomorrow with pancakes, kisses and Taekwoon.


End file.
